


Winter Wonderland

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Original domain, The Corruption Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Extinction Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Summary: I put the content warning in the text this time, I hope it makes it less complicated for everyone. If you need anything other CW, please tell me. Well they're also in the tags
Series: Original Domains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Kudos: 2





	Winter Wonderland

CONTENT WARNINGS  
Infestation  
Cancer   
Anxiety  
Radioactivity (implied)  
Torture  
Body horror  
Injury/Wounding

The ruins of the city that are infested by irradiated and mutated creatures the world before wouldn't even be able to replaced as a corruption of an ancient animal. And it's not like there was water somewhere else after all, they have the only reserve of water, water that isn't frozen. It's their only reliable source of energy too, all the trees and wood are dead and rotten from the explosions and the cold. Burning wood produces only glowing noxious smoke that smells like if rust could corrode a bone.

They need to drink the water, however hot and how much noise those Geiger things are making. They all learned to ignore it's vain warning of constant irradiation that is already here.

How could they even escape the silent killer lurking here anyway? It hides itself in the water, in the snow, in the wind, in their very flesh. Cancerous growth covers their bodies, from head to toes, their movements are slow and painful. Their bones are brittle and break easily, every fall on the icy ground results in a wet cracking noise, followed by a scream of painful agony. It will never heal back, and even if it does, the limb will be twisted. It didn't heal properly, it never does. The sharp freezing wind would often break those weakened bones over and over again, until the person could no longer move...Not quite dead yet, they wish they were.

They don't have the choice to drink that malicious water. They really don't. Their only other choice would be to leave the campement and die in the blizzard of radioactive ash. Either the cold would frostbite their hands, and they would come back to the campement, icy blades of tears tearing their cheeks or the ash would suffocate them. Those never came back. From far away, they can see their body, slowly getting covered not only in ash, but in cockroaches, devouring the corpse's tumorous flesh. Those people however, aren't dead. They have to lie on the piercingly cold ground, as the tumours grow back where the cockroaches feasted last time.

The concrete rumble they use as a weak shelter from the elements is silent, but not peaceful nor benevolent. It appears to be. But the truth can’t be veiled much longer. The core isn’t even really damaged. It’s in fairly good shape actually.Well they think it is, they never saw it, and they can’t see it leaking its light far down under a mountain of rumble. The cooling system however, is broken and leaks in a little puddle. They call it the Spring. That's the only water warm enough to be liquid. To be drinkable, well they suppose it is, they don’t know what it causes, they assume it's the foul smelling wind. They found another spring, but this water burns their throat. And those who drank it died. If the seizures and tremors didn't, then the ataxia would kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other to publish, I hope y’all like it!  
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think of this one.  
> Also yeah I think I’m hilarious for the title and I am very proud of it. 
> 
> Side note, the last thing about drinking that nasty water is actually a real thing; Acute Radiation Syndrome, or ARS for short and theses like things happens when you get exposed to more than 30 Grays, which is CRAZY high. 
> 
> Yeah I’m a complete nerd lol


End file.
